Vampire Love
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: fate and love, two words are always concerned ... this is a story of two distinct human life to which fate has decided that they should be together ... / Its HaeHyuk / OneShoot / another fanfiction from me as an apology for not being able to keep promises / #Park EunRa JewELFishy


**VAMPIRE LOVE**

 **Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

 **Main Cast : HaeHyuk and Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst, Fantasy**

 **Length : OneShoot**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **"All Characters (Except OC) belong to GOD! But this Story's MINE"**

 **Warning : Boys Love/Typho(s)/EYD Fail/DLL**

 **NO FLAME AND BASHING! Didn't LIKE? PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGE ANOTHER STORY!**

 **Note : Italic = Flashback**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang suram bagi seorang pemuda dengan surai biru kelam yang sekarang ini tengah duduk di atas atap istana-nya. Iris semerah darahnya menerawang langit hitam tanpa rembulan dan bintang. Ia bergeming saat seseorang sudah berada di belakangnya sembari memakan apel merah yang dibawanya.

"Langit begitu suram ya?", ucap pemuda itu basa basi menikmati apel merah yang ia santap sekarang. "...", pemuda biru itu malas membalas ucapannya dan masih tetap dalam posisinya.

"Kau tidak masuk? Tetua mencarimu..", ucap pemuda lainnya dengan wajah datar yang selalu terpasang pada wajah tampannya. "...", pemuda itu hanya diam namun ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menemui orang yang dimaksud. Pemuda lainnya menghela nafasnya sebentar kemudian membuang batang apel sembarang di sana. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang masih suram.

 _'Tak bisakah kau kembali seperti dulu... Hae Hyung..._?'

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap datar pada seorang pria tua yang sedang menyantap makanan dengan santai. "Apa kau sudah menemukan darah sang Hawa?", tanya pria tua itu tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut. "... masih belum...", ucapnya tanpa minat.

"Sayang sekali... jika kita memiliki darah Sang Hawa, kita bisa mendapatkan kekuatan dan keabadian...", gumam pria tua itu dan pemuda itu benar-benar hapal dengan sifat makhluk yang ada di depannya... licik dan serakah.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh keluar...",

Setelah berbasa-basi memberi hormat, ia langsung melangkah keluar dari ruang makan... meninggalkan Sang Tetua yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

 _'Aku tahu kau berbohong, Lee Dong Hae... akan kupastikan kau menyesalinya nanti.._.'

.

.

.

Ia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat jauh dari istana tempat tinggalnya dan pemukiman warga. Ia melihat sekeliling, sangat sepi mengingat kalau sekarang mungkin sudah pukul dua dini hari, dimana seluruh makhluk penghuni dunia siang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah yang asri yang kemudian meraih kenop pintu rumah tersebut.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup menggema di ruangan yang sepi tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya tanpa melepas alas kaki yang masih ia kenakan dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia hafal.

Ia membuka pintu sebuah kamar, dan mendapati sebuah gundukan selimut di atas kasur. Ia mendekati kasur tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Jemari tangannya yang dingin membelai lembut suraian perak yang halus milik seseorang yang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Kau semakin terlihat manis saja...", gumamnya pelan dan kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk memberi kecupan singkat di kening orang tersebut. Kecupan singkat itu membuat orang itu sedikit terganggu dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "..nngghh... Hae?", gumamnya lirih. "Ne, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?", tanya pemuda biru itu kemudian duduk di tepi kasur orang itu.

"Gwenchana... ada apa? Apa kau haus?", tanya orang itu yang merupakan seorang pemuda kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar. "Ani... aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja...", pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Tidurlah lagi... atau perlu kutemani sampai kau tertidur lagi?", sembura tipis muncul di kedua pipi pemuda itu... walau tak terlihat jelas mengingat keadaan ruangan minim cahaya dan hanya sinar rembulan yang menembus masuk lewat jendela kamarnya.

Donghae berbaring begitupula dengan pemilik rumah. Mereka _**-lebih tepatnya Donghae-**_ berpelukan membagi kehangatan masing-masing. "Seperti biasa... kau dingin...", gumam pemuda itu yang perlahan kembali mengarungi alam mimpinya. "...dan hangat secara bersamaan...", lanjutnya dan ia benar-benar kembali terlelap.

Donghae menatap wajah manisnya begitu intens... dan kembali lagi ia mengecup keningnya.

 _'Aku akan melindungimu... dari kejaran pria tua itu...'_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

 _Kala itu, langit sedang mendung dan bersiap untuk menjatuhkan titik demi titik yang sudah ditampunginya. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua berjalan dengan santai mengingat awan kelabu menghalangi sinar Sang Surya sehingga identitasnya sebagai 'bukan manusia' aman terkendali. Ia melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali hewan berkeliaran di sana sini membuatnya terbuai karena rasa lapar langsung menyerangnya._

 _Iris merahnya menangkap sosok seekor rusa jantan yang sedang minum di pinggir kolam bersama rusa betina dan anaknya yang masih kecil. Pemuda itu bersembunyi dan bergerak sepelan dan setenang mungkin agar tak ketahuan oleh buruannya. Saat ia berada sangat dekat dengan targetnya, indera penciumannya menangkap bau yang sangat lezat sehingga membuatnya langsung terkesiap dengan suara semak-semak bergesekan dan keluarga rusa itu terkejut dan langsung melarikan diri saat instingnya merasakan bahaya yang akan menghampirinya._

 _Pemuda itu mengerang kesal yang kemudian ia berdecih pelan dan langsung mencari sumber bau yang mengganggu penciumannya. 'Arahnya dari sana...', pikirnya dan langsung ia melompat ke atas pohon dan melompat ke dahan pohon lainnya untuk mempercepat langkahnya._

 _Kedua kakinya langsung terhenti pada dahan pohon yang sudah kesekian kalinya ia pijaki. Iris merahnya melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang memetik beberapa tanaman yang ia yakini adalah tanaman obat. Pemuda itu... bisa dikatakan sangat manis dimatanya. Suraian perak yang terlihat halus, kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat... dan jangan lupa..._

 _Aroma darah yang sempat mengganggu pemburuannya._

 _'Kenapa dia memiliki aroma yang sangat... manis...?', pikirnya bingung dan ia sempat berniat akan menanyakan masalah ini dengan seniornya jika ia pulang nanti. Ia memicingkan kedua matanya saat pemuda itu melangkah menjauhi tempat tersebut saat keranjangnya penuh dengan aneka tanaman obat._

 _Pemuda itu turun dari pohon dan mulai mengikuti sang target._

 _Dengan pelan dan setenang mungkin ia mengikuti pemuda misterius tersebut. Pikirannya mengenai aroma manis itu memenuhi kepalanya tak menyadari kalau pemuda itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya._

 _'...!', pemuda beriris merah itu terkejut saat kedua caramel lembut itu menyapa matanya yang semerah darah. Mereka berdua terdiam lumayan lama, pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu berpikir apa ia memangsanya atau membiarkannya pergi... sedangkan pemuda perak itu menatapnya datar dan menyiratkan sesuatu._

 _'Kumangsa saja...', pikirnya dan bersiap untuk memangsa pemuda tersebut sebelum..._

 _"Apa kau tersesat...?",_

 _Suara halus menyapa indera pendengarannya dan jangan lupa... sebuah senyuman simpul yang ramah..._

 _Membuatnya terjatuh akan pesona indahnya dari Sang target..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang gadis tampak membaca sebuah buku tua yang ia temukan di perpustakaan istana yang ia tempati. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya bosan saat ia sama sekali tak menemukan hal yang menarik untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. "Tak adakah yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanan ini...?", dengusnya frustasi dan kemudian suara gesekan pintu terbuka menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Ternyata kau disini...", cicit seorang wanita dengan suraian putih tulang saat ia melihat gadis pirang yang benar-benar frustasi. "Kau terlihat mengerikan saat rambutmu berantakan begitu...", sindirnya. "Biarlah... dan ada apa?", tanya si pirang. "Tetua memanggilmu... ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu...", jelas wanita itu.

Gadis pirang itu menutup buku yang ia baca dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan dan wanita tersebut yang menatapnya jengkel.

' _Dasar tak sopan._..',

.

.

Sinar Surya menyinari bumi pertanda hari mulai pagi. Para makhluk hidup terbangun mengakhiri petualangan mimpi mereka. Kicauan burung memgawali pagi mereka, begitupula dengan penghuni rumah kecil tersebut. Kedua iris mata pemuda perak itu terbuka perlahan saat kedua matanya sedikit silau karena sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk kelopak matanya.

Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat dan melirik ke sisi kasurnya yang... kosong.

' _Dia sudah pergi._.?', pikirnya kemudian ia langsung bangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Sekiranya dua puluh menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian sederhana berupa kaus putih dan celana pendek sebetis warna abu-abu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan untuk membuat sarapan. Ia mengernyit saat memasuki ruang makan karena di atas meja makan sudah tersedia sup hangat dan dua gelas yang berisikan susu kesukaannya dan air mineral.

Matanya melihat secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah gelas.

' _Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu... makanlah selagi hangat dan maukah kau bermain denganku sore nanti?_ ' (*w*) ',

Ia tersenyum kecil saat membacanya. Terutama kalimat terakhir dari catatan tersebut. "Padahal kau ratusan tahun lebih tua dariku... tapi sifatnya kebanting sekali...", gumamnya pelan. Ia segera duduk dan mulai menikmati sup sayur yang dibuatkan oleh Donghae saat subuh sebelum ia kembali pulang.

Sambil sarapan, ia teringat saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Awalnya ia sangat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Donghae ' _bukan manusia_ '... atau bisa dibilang seorang vampir. Tapi saat melihat wajahnya yang kekanakan dan iris merahnya yang terlihat polos membuat rasa takut dan was wasnya tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang nyaman menyelimuti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Apa kau tersesat?", ucapan sederhana dari pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Sebenarnya, ia benar-benar merasa bahaya saat tatapan mereka bertemu... tapi saat ia menatap lebih dalam pada iris merah tersebut, rasa takutnya berubah menjadi hal lain._

 _Ia melihat pemuda itu terdiam, bingung untuk menjawab atau membalas pertanyaannya. "Kau mau mampir sebentar...?", kembali ia bertanya dan tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia mendekati pemuda tersebut dan meraih tangannya yang sangat dingin dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis._

 _"Kajja~!", tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung menarik pemuda asing itu untuk ikut pulang bersamanya. Mereka melewati sungai kecil yang jernih, padang bunga aneka warna dan jenis, dan padang rumput tetap dengan kedua tangan mereka yang terkait._

 _Langkah kakinya terhenti setelah tiba tujuannya, kemudian ia melepas genggaman tersebut. "Aaahh iya... aku belum memperkenalkan diri...", pemuda asing itu menatapnya. "Namaku Lee Hyuk jae... kamu?",_

 _Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir sesaat... kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menyebutkan namanya._

 _"Lee Dong Hae...",_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara gaduh di luar rumahnya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan membersihkan peralatan makannya, ia langsung melangkah menuju pintu rumah.

Cklek

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku!", seruan seseorang adalah hal pertama yang ia dengar. Ia melihat ada dua pemuda yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar dan salah satunya adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenali. "Sungmin Hyung, waeyo?", celetuk Hyukjae disela pertengkaran kedua pemuda tersebut. "Eh? Hyukkie...", pemuda manis bernama Sungmin itu sedikit kaget saat keberadaan Hyukjae yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?", tanya Hyukjae to the point. "Si Evil ini mengikutiku... padahal aku sudah melarangnya bahkan mengancamnya... tapi... uugh!", gerutu Sungmin yang benar-benar kesal sedangkan pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hanya itu? Ya ampun Hyung... jika dia ingin ikut, biarkan saja dia ikut...", Hyukjae mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. "Bukan begitu Hyuk, hanya saja-",

"Aromamu... manis sekali...", celetuk pemuda datar itu sambil mengendus-endus Hyukjae tanpa permisi. Yang di endus merasa risih dan langsung menjauhinya. "Kau... vampir ya?", tebak Hyukjae. "Ketahuan yaah... percuma sekali aku mengenakan pakaian tertutup dan topi ini...", pemuda itu melepas jubah dan topi yang ia kenakan hingga menampilkan kulit putih yang berkilauan karena sinar mentari.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau si Evil ini vampir...?", kedua mata Sungmin sedikit melebar karena sedikit terkejut. ' _Itu karena cara dia mengendusku Hyung...'_ , niatnya Hyukjae ingin berkata demikian... tapi ia sedikit bimbang. "... eemmm.. yaaahh.. itu karena-",

"Kau mengenal Hae Hyung... benar kan?",

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Pantas saja... aku mencium aroma lain saat mengendusmu...", pemuda itu mangut-mangut. ' _Dan juga seseorang yang merubah sifatnya_...', lanjutnya dalam hati. "Eeemmm... kalau begitu... Hyung dan...", kedua alis Hyukjae bertautan bingung untuk memanggilnya.

"Cho Kyu Hyun...namanya Kyuhyun...", sahut Sungmin.

"Baiklah... Kyuhyun-sshi, silahkan masuk...", Hyukjae mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk ke rumah kecilnya kemudian mereka mendudukan diri pada sebuah sofa tua berwarna abu-abu. "Aaahh.. Hyukkie, biar aku saja yang ambil minumannya...", Sungmin langsung menuju dapur saat Hyukjae akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

Sepeninggal pemuda manis itu, ia dan Kyuhyun duduk dalam diam. Ia benar-benar merasa awkward dengan situaai hening tersebut sedangkan Kyuhyun merasa acuh.

"Ya...", sahut Kyuhyun. "Eh? Iya ada apa...?",

"Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?", tanya Kyuhyun. "Eeemmm... kurasa sudah tiga bulan...", jawab Hyukjae saat ia mengetahui topik pembicaraan mereka... tentang Donghae.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Donghae Hyung...", ucap Kyuhyun tegas membuat Hyukjae mengernyit kembali. "Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa demikian?", tanya Hyukjae sesopan mungkin pada pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya _**-secara teknis-**_

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya... tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau menjauhinya sejauh mungkin...", ucapan tegas dan terkesan mengintimidasi dari pemuda yang dihadapannya membuat ia bingung dan sedikit tersinggung secara bersamaan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin datang sambil membawa nampan berisikan tiga gelas dengan air yang berbeda... yang satu jus jeruk, satunya teh hangat, dan yang satunya lagi air mineral.

"... Hyung, ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku...", celetuk Hyukjae. "Soal apa?",

"Yang pertama... kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun-sshi adalah vampir... tapi bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal...? Dan kenapa aku tak tahu sama sekali?", pertanyaan terlontar darinya dan Sungmin langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Eemm... sebenarnya lumayan rumit untuk menceritakannya... tapi yang jelas awalnya aku dan dia ini...", Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun bete. "Bertemu di pasar... saat aku melihat dia membeli sekantung penuh tomat dan bahan masak lainnya... dan kau tahu, dia terlalu mencurigakan dengan pakaian tertutup dan topi yang ia kenakan...", Kyuhyun meminum air mineral sambil mendengarkan celotehan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Lalu... kalian berdua ini... sudah menjadi... kekasih...?",

Kyuhyun menyemburkan air yang diminumnya sedangkan Sungmin langsung blushing. "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya begitu Hyuk?",

"Habisnya kalian terlihat sangat dekat... dan pasti di mata orang lain kalian seperti sepasang kekasih...", jelas pemuda silver itu. "Kau bisa berkata demikian Hyuk... tapi dibandingkan sepasang kekasih, aku lebih pantas disebut 'air minum' berjalan untuknya...", kemudian Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Aahh.. iya Hyuk... ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan...", ia menatap pemuda itu sedih.

"Hari ini... hari terakhirku mengunjungimu...", kedua caramel itu melebar. "Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu?", Sungmin hanya diam. "... pemimpin desa tempat tinggalnya mengetahui kalau dia mengunjungimu...", sahut Kyuhyun. "Beliau bilang pada Minnie Hyung, _'jika kau terus mendatanginya kau akan dijatuhi hukuman mati...'_ , tch! Pria itu...! Takkan kubiarkan dia menyentuh Minnie-ku...!", jelas Kyuhyun yang kemudian ia mendumel sendirian.

Hyukjae menatap kosong pada gelas yang ia pegang. _'Sebegitukahnya mereka membenciku?'_ , pikirnya kalut. "Hyukkie...", pemuda manis itu benar-benar merasa bersalah saat melihat pemuda perak itu yang masih menunduk menatap gelasnya dengan kosong. "Eemmm... baiklah kalau begitu...", Hyukjae meminum teh-nya dan kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Lebih baik, Hyung menuruti mereka saja... aku tak mau Hyung terluka atau terbunuh olehku...", senyuman itu sedikit melebar.

Sungmin tersenyum... kecut.

Iris caramelnya menatap kedua merah gelap milik Kyuhyun, kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara di kepalanya.

 _"Kembali ke topik sebelumnya dan kukatakan sekali lagi, menjauhlah dari Donghae Hyung...",_

Pemuda silver itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dan membalas telepati dari pemuda evil itu dengan pikirannya. _"Apa kau tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih detail?",_

Pemuda itu menatapnya datar.

 _"Kau akan tahu sendiri jika kau terlalu lama bersamanya...",_

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa mencari _'Darah Sang Hawa'_ ?",

Suara berat dari pria tua itu terdengar berwibawa di telinga gadis pirang tersebut. Mereka berada di kamar pria tua yang merupakan tetua sekaligua pemimpin klan vampir tersebut dan saat ini ia terbaring di kasur mengingat tubuhnya sedikit melemah karena pagi menjelang _**-walau seluruh kastil sangat gelap tanpa berkas cahaya matahari sekalipun-**_

"Apa Donghae Oppa gagal mencarinya?", gadia itu bertanya. "Dia tak bisa diharapkan... aku ingin kau mencarinya dan langsung membawanya kemari... kau mengerti?", tersirat rasa kesal bisa terdengar dari ucapannya. Gadis pirang itu berpikir sesaat, kemudian ia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah... tapi, apa aku juga dapat hadiahnya?",

"Tentu saja... kau boleh meminta apapun dariku...",

Gadis itu menyeringai tipis.

 _"As Your Wish, Master..."_ ,

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau tidak takut denganku...?",_

 _"Eh? Kenapa memangnya...?",_

 _Semilir angin membelai mereka di sebuah bukit yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggal pemuda perak tersebut. Mereka berdua berbaring di atas rerumputan kuning keemasan dengan pohon rindang didekat mereka sebagai payungnya dengan langit sore berawan sebagai backgroundnya._

 _Donghae terdiam sesaat sedikit bimbang untuk menjelaskannya. "Itu... karena aku vampir...", Hyukjae bangun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap ke arahnya. "Walaupun kau seorang vampir... aku tak masalah memberikan darahku padamu...", sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajahnya. "... karena kau sangat berarti bagiku...",_

 _Iris kemerahan itu sedikit melebar, kemudian ia ikut mengubah posisinya dan mereka duduk saling berhadapan. "Berarti bagimu? Seperti apa?", pertanyaan polos darinya membuat Hyukae berpikir sejenak. "Eeemm... bagaimana yaahh? Mungkin sejak kita pertama kali bertemu kemudian mencoba saling mengenal satu sama lain... dan setelah mendengar keadaan keluargamu yang sedikit masalah.. aku merasa harus berada disisimu... menjagamu sebisa mungkin... dan memberimu kehangatan yang mungkin bisa menenangkan hati dan pikiranmu..", tatapan Sang Vampir mulai mendalam._

 _".. dan juga... kau adalah sahabat pertamaku sejak aku di asingkan kemari...", senyuman itu sedikit melebar menambah keindahan yang dimilikinya dengan pancaran mentari sore menyelimutinya. Dalam diri Donghae, ia sedikit kecewa karena Hyukjae menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabat... namun ia membuang perasaan itu saat melihat senyumannya serta semburat tipis yang tercetak di kedua pipi pemuda perak tersebut...membuatnya terasa nyaman._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kedua mata itu terbuka. Iris sewarna darah itu menatap langit-langit ruangan yang sangat gelap dengan kosong. Pikirannya menerawang saat ia memimpikan ia dan seorang manusia yang menarik perhatiannya... Lee Hyuk Jae.

Ia bangun dari baringnya untuk bersandar pada kepala kasur, kemudian ia memijat pelipisnya saat rasa pening dan lelah menyerang dirinya. ' _Berapa lama aku tidak minum...?_ ', pikirnya letih ia melangkah meuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya yang benar-benar tersirat akan kelelahan yang teramat sangat.

Di luar kamar mandi, ada seorang wanita yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk ke kamarnya, tengah dusuk di tepi kasur sambil menunggu kehadiran pemilik kamar yang berada di kamar mandi. Iris biru langitnya menatap sekeliling kamar, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyadari kehadiranku... mau sampai kapan kau terus berada di sana?", sahut wanita itu dan selang beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampak 'kan sosok Donghae yang masih terlihat letih. "Ada apa Noona kemari? Aku tak ingin diganggu saat sedang beristirahat...", ucap pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu datar.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecut

"Donghae-ya... ini mengenai permintaan tetua...", Donghae langsung duduk di tepi kasur di sisi lainnya memberi jarak. "Sebenarnya, kau tahu di mana ' _Darah Sang Hawa_ ' itu... terlebih lagi kau selalu bersamanya...", ucap wanita bersurai putih itu. "Jadi, kau ingin memintaku untuk membawanya kemari? Begitukah?", wanita itu menggeleng.

"Malah... aku ingin kau melindunginya...", pemuda itu mengernyit bingung. Wanita putih itu duduk menghadap Donghae kemudian jemari tangannya meraih dan menggenggam tangan Donghae. "Kau bisa melihat masa laluku...?", tanya wanita itu dengan kedua iris biru langitnya menatap langsung ke iris darah sang vampir.

.

.

.

.

 _"Noona~! Hari ini kita makan apa?",_

 _"Noona...! Menurut Noona, apa Ayah dan Ibu berbahagia di sana?",_

 _"Noona, ayo kita bermain~!",_

 _"... hiks... Noona, kenapa mereka membenciku... hiks..?",_

 _"Tunggu~! Kumohon, jangan bawa Noonaku~! Andwae! Noona!",_

 _._

 _._

 _"Bawa pergi orang itu!",_

 _Buagh_

 _._

 _._

 _"HYUKKIEEEE...!",_

.

.

.

.

"...!", keringat dingin mengucur bebas di pelipisnya. Iris merah itu melebar setelah melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. "... jadi... kau... Kakaknya...?", wanita itu mengangguk. "Aku mohon...lindungilah dia dari kejaran tetua... aku tak ingin ia menderita dan berakhir sepertiku...", kedua mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Alasan kenapa aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, karena aku _HalfBlood-Eve_... aku masih bisa hidup karena darahku terbagi dua golongan... menjadi darah manusia dan darah Sang Hawa...", ia mulai menangkup wajahnya tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Tapi... Hyukkie-ku... dia memiliki Darah murni Sang Hawa... darah ibunda kami mengalir di dalam dirinya... hiks... aku tak mau Hyukkie kecilku menderita saat darahnya di ambil secara paksa... hiks...",

Donghae... ia dengan ragu memeluk tubuh wanita itu. Pikirannya terpenuhi dengan segala hal yang membuatnya sulit untuk dipahami. "Noona... boleh kutanya sesuatu...?", tanta pemuda itu pelan. "Ne?",

"Bukankah Hyukkie juga memiliki dua golongan darah sepertimu?", wanita itu menggeleng. "Yang memiliki dua golongan darah hanya _HalfBlood_ seorang... untuk murni hanya memiliki satu...", jelas wanita putih itu sambil menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir.

Donghae terdiam... kemudian ia langsung bangkit dan mendekati jendela kamarnya. "Aku ingin menemui Hyukjae...", sahutnya saat ia sempat melirik raut wajah wanita itu. "Donghae-ah...", ia menoleh.

"Lindungi Hyukkie... pria tua itu sudah menyuruh Dara untuk menangkapnya...", Donghae mengangguk mantap dan langsung ia melompat dari jendela kamarnya dan berlari menuju tempat pemuda yang ia sayangi tersebut. Dari kamar, wanita itu terus menatap keluar jendela setelah pemilik kamar meninggalkannya. Ia menangkup kedua tangan, berdoa demi keselamatan mereka berdua...

Dan juga dirinya...

"Kau mendengar semuanya 'kan?", celetuknya kemudian ia berbalik menghadap pintu kamar dan menemukan sosok seorang gadia pirang yang menatapnya datar. "Kau tahu... sejak awal aku sangat membencimu...", gadia pirang itu melangkah mendekati wanita pemilik iris mata langit biru tersebut. "Dan juga...",

Ia langsung menjambak rambutnya hingga empunya meringis. "Mungkin tetua mengizinkanku atau bawahanku untuk meminum habis darahmu yang tidak murni itu...", lanjutnya sambil menyeringai dan menunjuk 'kan taringnya yang mulai memanjang. "..!", ia meringis lirih saat gadis pirang itu dengan rasa tak bersalah menyeret dirinya tetap menjambak rambut putihnya menuju ruangan Sang pemimpin vampir di istana tersebut.

' _Hyukkie... Semoga kau selamat._..',

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Hyukkie...!", suaranya mengeras setelah ia membuka pintu rumah kecil itu. Iris darahnya menatap sekeliling mencari Sang pemilik rumah. Ia melangkah masuk, melihat ruang tengah... tidak ada, ruang dapur dan makan... tidak ada."kamar...", gumamnya setelah ia mengecek hampir semua ruangan tersebut. Ia merqih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Cklek

Ruangan itu dalam keadaan gelap... tapi ia bisa melihat sosok Hyukjae yang duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan jendela kamarnya. Pemuda perak itu menatap lurus keluar jendela... dan Donghae perlahan melangkah mendekatinya. "Hyuk...",

"Aku sudah tahu...", celetuk pemuda manis itu membuat Donghae terdiam sesaat. "Penglihatan masa depanku... dan cicitan para burung yang sempat singgah di pohon sebelah kamarmu...", lanjutnya saat ia mengetahui raut wajah Donghae yang sedikit bingung. "Hae-ah... apa aku... akan mati...?", tanya Hyukjae lirih. Pemuda bersurai biru malam itu mencengkram kedua bahunya dan menatapnya dalam. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Hyuk.. kau takkan mati... aku akan menjagamu dari kejaran mereka...", ucap Donghae dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar entah karena apa.

Jemari tangan kanan pemuda itu mengusap lengan kiri Donghae... kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "...Hae-ah... jika aku memang di takdirkan untuk mati, aku bersedia melakukannya...", senyuman itu memudar. "...lagipula, aku memiliki darah Ibuku... darah murni yang sangat langka bagi kalangan vampir sepertimu...", perlahan kedua matanya berubah sendu. "...dan juga, mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya seorang pemuda yang memiliki darah Hawa...",

"Hyuk...", cengkraman Donghae mengendur. Kedua caramel itu mulai kosong.

"Jujur Hae... aku benar-benar tak tahu apakah aku harus terus hidup atau berhenti saja... karena aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi di sisiku... kedua orang tuaku sudah tak ada... Noona-ku ditangkap dan aku benar-benar takut jika Noona-ku pergi menyusul kedua orangtuaku... Sungmin Hyung, dia sudah tak bisa menemuiku lagi karena aturan di tempat tinggalnya... aku benar-benar sendirian Hae...", kedua mata itu mulai berair. "Hae-ah... aku harus bagaimana...? Apa aku hanya diam sampai mereka menangkapku...? Aku benar-benar bingung Hae...", kepala itu menunduk menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang sudah basah.

Sang vampir langsung merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalan pelukannya. Ia mengelus punggung itu lembut dan membiarkan pemuda itu menumpahkan kesedihannya. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu selama sepuluh menit lamanya, kemudian Donghae melepas pelukannya dan kedua tangannya langsung menangkup wajah pemuda manis tersebut.

"Masih ada aku Hyuk...", ucapnya lembut sambil menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya... dan menempelkan kening miliknya dengannya. "Aku pasti... akan menjagamu... dan juga...", Donghae sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajahnya sesaat, kemudian ia mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal pemuda itu.

Sesaat... pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, namun lambat laun ia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sebuah kehangatan saat kedua bibir mereka masih menempel.

"Saranghae... Hyukkie...", bisiknya setelah ia menyudahi ciuman polos tersebut. "Terdengar konyol eoh...? Kau dan aku bagaikan predator dan mangsa... tapi Sang predator jatuh cinta pada mangsanya sendiri... ", Hyukjae terdiam. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu... awalnya aku tertarik pada darahmu... dan saat itu juga mungkin aku langsung memangsamu... tapi, kau dengan polosnya bertanya apa aku tersesat... dan setelah itu kau menyeretku ke rumahmu..", Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"Kita berkenalan dan selama 3 bulan kita mengisi waktu kita dengan bermain dari sore menjelang malam... sungguh, waktu itu adalah hal yang sangat berarti bagiku...", kedua tangan itu mulai memeluk tubuh kurusnya. "Selain itu, secara tak langsung... kau adalah obat penghilang kesedihanku... sejak kematian ibuku, aku terus menyalahkan pria tua itu dan sering kabur dari rumah...", Hyukjae membalas pelukannya sambil mendengarkan curahan hati pemuda tersebut.

"Melihatmu... tanpa sadar aku merasa nyaman... dan ada rasa ingin selalu berada di sisimu... aku ingin bermain, memeluk, dan menjagamu...", Hyukjae tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk punggung vampir itu.

"... Hae-ah... kenapa kau jadi melankonis begini eoh?",

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan kedua matanya sedikit melebar. "... aku sudah tahu... Nado...", Hyukjae mengecup bibir tipis itu sekilas. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain... dan tertawa kecl. "Kau tahu Hyuk... kau merusak suasana romantis kita tadi...", Hyukjae menyengir polos. "Mianhae...",

Jemari tangan putih itu mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut. "Jadi... eemmm...", semburat tipis mewarnai wajahnya. "Apa... kita melakukan... eemm", Donghae tertawa kecil kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Jika kau mau... kalau tidak yaahh.. tak apa..", iris caramel itu menatapnya polos. "A-ani.. kita akan me-melakukannya...", pemuda perak itu langsung mencium singkat bibir tipisnya.

"... aku takut... jika aku tidak bersamamu nanti... ma-maka itu... se-sentuhlah aku...", iris darah itu menatapnya sendu... kemudian ia mencium kembali bibir tebal itu dan mengangkat tubuh kurusnya ke kasur milik sang terkasih. Jemari tangan pucat itu bergerak ke arah tirai jendela dan bergerak sedikit hingga jendela beserta tirai gelap tersebut bergerak menutupi cahaya masu ke kamar.

"Hyukkie...",

"Hae...",

Dan setelah itu... kamar milik pemuda manis itu dipenuhi dengan hawa panas, desahan, dan erangan kenikmatan... dan penyatuan ikatan cinta mereka yang mereka rasakan selama ini.

.

.

.

 **Night After Sunset...**

"Tempatnya di sini?", gadis pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap sebuah rumah kecil yang berada 3km dari tempatnya sekarang. "Bagaimana?", tanya gadis itu saat bawahannya tiba "sudah dipastikan, tuan Lee Dong Hae berada di dalam sana... hanya saja...", pria itu sedikit bimbang. "... kau tak bisa mendekatinya?", tebak gadis itu.

"I-iya...",

Ia berdecih.

' _Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Oppa._..', gerutunya dalam hati. "Kalau begitu gunakan rencana lain...", titah gadis tersebut. Para bawahannya yang berkisar 25 orang itu langsung menyebar untuk melaksanakan tugas. Gadis pirang itu menatap tajam pada bangunan tersebut kemudian ia melangkah ke suatu tempat. ' _Aku merasakan hal lain... tapi apa?',_ pikirnya sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Di dalam hutan yang gelap, suara gesekan dedaunan mengisi keheningan malam. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru gelap berlari di sana sambil menggendong seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang terlihat sedikit lelah. "Hae-ah...", gumam Hyukjae sambil melirik wajah Donghae yang mengekspresikan rasa tegang dan lelah. Mereka diam seribu kata, tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain melarikan diri dari kejaran sekelompok gadis pirang tersebut.

Hyukjae yang terdiam memikirkan sesuatu... kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Donghae-ah...",

"...", pemuda itu tudak menyahut... namun ia hanya meliriknya tanpa menghentikan larinya. "Kenapa... kau tidak meminum darahku?", tanya Hyukjae dan akhirnya ia menghentikan larinya. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?", tanya Donghae. "... itu... karena raut wajahmu... kau benar-benar terlihat lelah...", ucap pemuda perak itu. Donghae menghela nafasnya, kemudian menurunkan Hyukjae dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disebuah batang kayu tua yang sangat besar.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu...", jelas Donghae. "Hanya itu? Aku akan baik-baik saja Hae-ah...", Donghae menggeleng. "Jika aku meminum darahmu... kau akan...", jemari putih itu menangkup wajah tampannya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya...jika aku memang akan mati... aku menerimanya...", pemuda itu terdiam. "... lagipula... jika aku mati demimu... aku akan sangat senang sekali karena aku bisa membantumu... dengan darahku...", pemuda itu terdiam, kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"... baiklah... tapi nanti...", ia langsung menggendong pemuda perak tersebut dan kembali berlari lagi.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"Dia ada di sana!",

Kedua orang itu tersentak kaget.

.

.

.

Gadis pirang itu menatap tajam dengan sekeliling ruangan yang ia masuki. Perasaan marah menyeluruh memenuhi dirinya dan menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja sebagai pelampiasannya. "Siaaall!", beberapa suruhannya langsung mundur dua langkah menjauhinya. "Kalian semua berpencar! Cepat cari mereka!", titahnya.

"Baik!",

Ruangan itu kini sepi meninggalkan gadis pirang itu yang masih tersulut amarah. ' _Kau sudah melakukan itu pada keturunan Hawa... tetua takkan pernah memaafkanmu, Oppa...',_ gadis itu membatin dan langsung ia keluar dari rumah untuk menyusul anak buahnya yang sudah pergi entah kemana untuk mencari tuan mudanya. "Sebelum itu, kuberi kabar dulu...", ia duduk di kursi tua yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya dan mulai membuat laporan untuk tetuanya yang mungkin sedang menunggu hasil darinya. Ia beranjak menuju sebuah pohon tua tanpa dedaunan kemudian memanggil seekor kelelawar hitam yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Antarkan surat ini ke istana dekat perbukitan arah timur laut...", ia berbicara bahasa hewan sambil mengikat kertas tersebut dengan seutas tali kecil di kaki kiri hewan malam tersebut. Kelelawar itu berseru sesaat dan langsung mengepakkan sayapnya ke tempat yang dimaksud. Iris merah itu beralih ke sebuah hutan lebat yang berada di belakangnya dan langsung ia berlari menyusul bawahannya yang kemungkinan sudah menemukan sang target.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

siluet bayangan terlihat lima meter di depannya. Ia menambahkan kecepatan larinya saat suara bawahannya terdengar memecah kesunyian hutan lebat tersebut.

"Dia ada di sana!",

.

.

.

Terkepung...

Itulah keadaan mereka berdua...

Mereka tak tahu harus kemana karena di belakang mereka ada jurang yang cukup dalam dan di depan terdapat sekumpulan pria yang diyakini adalah anak buah dari gadis pirang tersebut. "...", pemuda perak itu melirik ke arah Donghae saat ia merasa cengkramannya menguat.

"... akhirnya..", sosok pirang di antara pria itu membuat mereka beralih. Donghae menatapnya tajam pada sosok pirang yang menatapnya dengan sinis. "Oppa, kau tahu... perbuatanmu sudah membuat master marah. Beliau tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu jika kau terus begini...", gadis itu melangkah perlahan mendekati mereka berdua.

"...tapi, jika Oppa memberikan pemuda itu pada kami... kuyakin Master akan memaafkanmu dan kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan...", tangan itu terangkat dan mengadah ke arahnya. "Serahkan _Sang Hawa_ padaku...",

Kedua mata merah itu menyipit mengintimidasi gadis itu.

"...", gadis itu menghela nafasnya.

"Ah! Ada hal lain pula yang ingin ku sampaikan... terutama untuk pemuda perak itu...", gadis itu menyeringai. "A-aku...?", gumam Hyukjae dan entah kenapa perasaan Donghae mulai tak enak. "Ini mengenai... seorang budak milik Sang Master...", seringaian itu mulai melebar.

"Seorang wanita cantik dengan suraian putih dan kedua mata langit biru... yang sebelumnya hanyalah seorang wanita biasa...", kedua caramel itu perlahan melebar. "Nama wanita itu adalah...", Hyukjae melepas cengkraman pemuda vampir itu dan tatapannya masih ke arah gadis pirang itu.

"Lee... So... Ra",

.

.

.

PRANG!

"Master..!",

Pekikan itu menggema di salah satu ruangan pada bangunan kastil tersebut. Sosok pria tua yang dipanggil Master itu berdiri menghadap ke sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka... dengan tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah karena ulahnya sendiri. "...", pria itu kemudian berbalik menghadap ke salah satu pengawalnya yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Perintahkan yang lainnya untuk menyusul Dara! Jangan biarkan Lee Dong Hae hidup!", perintah mutlaknya langsung dilaksanakan oleh pengawalnya. "Baik!", sepeninggal pengawalnya pria tua itu melirik ke sosok seorang wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa tergeletak di sudut ruangan dengan keadaan yang lumayan mengenaskan.

 _'Wanita brengsek ...! Beraninya dia memberitahukan pada Dong Hae...!',_ ia menyenggol tubuh pucat berlumuran darah dengan kakinya. "Ditambah lagi, bocah keparat itu sudah melakukan penyatuan dengannya..?! Kau harus mati anak sialan...!", pria itu terus bergumam dengan emosi yang meluap-luap kemudian ia berdecih dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya sedari tadi...

.

.

.

BRUGH

"No-Nona...!",

Suasana tegang masih menenami mereka yang berada di pinggir jurang. Donghae terengah-engah setelah memberi serangan ke gadis pirang tersebut sedangkan Hyukjae yang berada di belakang hanya diam sambil menatap kekasihnya dengan khawatir. Iris merah itu masih terfokus pada sosok Dara yang tergeletak di tanah setelah mendapatkan serangan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Si... sialan kau...", desis Dara dan sesekali ia meringis saat rasa nyeri masih terasa pada tubuhnya. "Kalian semua...! Serang dia sekaligus!",

Donghae berdecih dan rasa ngilu dan kaku mulai menyerangnya. "Terpaksa...", ia langsung berbalik saat bawahan Dara mulai mendekati dirinya. Ia berlari kemudian menggendong tubuh Hyukjae dan melompat ke jurang gelap tersebut membuat mereka semua melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"OPPA...!", seru Dara kemudian melihat ke dalam jurang yang sudah tak ada siapapun karena terlalu gelap. "Tch!", ia berdecih. ' _Bagaimana aku menyampaikan hal ini pada tetua?_ ', pikirnya kalut. "Kalian semua! Cepat cari dia di bawah! Aku yakin mereka masih hidup!", titahnya dan mereka langsung berpencar untuk mencari jalan lain menuju bagian bawah jurang.

Gadis itu menoleh saat ada sesuatu mulai mendekati dirinya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan sosok yang sangat dikenalinya berada disini... yang berarti Sang Master mulai keluar dari singgasana-nya.

"Kau belum menadapatkannya?", tanya orang itu dan Dara menggeleng kaku. "...", orang itu menghela nafasnya kemudian menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu. "Tugas semudah ini kau belum selesaikan? Tapi ya sudah, memang kali ini targetnya adalah salah satu anggota 'keluarga' kita yang sangat di sayangi Master...", orang itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Bantu pasukan Dara melakukan pencarian...", titahnya pada sekelompok pria berjumlah sepuluh orang dan langsung mereka berpencar. Orang itu melangkah ke tepi jurang sekedar melihat tempat yang sangat heal sehingga tak bisa melihat dasarnya. "...aku...", Dara menatapnya.

"... punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini...",

.

.

.

Di tempat yang gelap itu...

Hanya ada suara air yang mengalir...

Dan suara nafas seseorang yang tak beraturan...

Hyukjae menatap khawatir padanya, pandangannya tak lepas dari luka tusuk di bagian perutnya. Ia menunduk, memikirkan perasaannya yang tercampur aduk. Kali ini ia harus memaksanya, walau mungkin mereka akan berdebat selama sesaat. "Donghae...", sang vampir menoleh.

"Kumohon... minumlah...", Hyukjae mengulur tangannya.

"...bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku takkan meminum darahmu..", ucap Donghae pelan. Tatapan sendu terlihat pada kedua mata pemuda perak itu. "Hae-ah... aku sudah tak tahan lagi...", Hyukjae melangkah mundur dan merosot ke bawah saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding jurang di belakangnya. "...",

"... melihatmu terluka dan kelelahan seperti itu... aku yakin kau pasti menderita karena kekurangan darah...", ia menunduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. "Selama ini, aku sudah tahu... semenjak kau bertemu denganku... kau mulai berhenti meminum darah... kau mengkonsumsi makanan biasa untuk mencegah nafsumu... bukankah seorang vampir akan merasa kesakitan kalau tidak meminum darah manusia?", pemuda vampir itu terdiam.

"Aku tak ingin kau menderita... kalau kau terus begini, apa gunanya aku untuk hidup?!", emosi mulai keluar darinya secara perlahan dan suaranya menggema di tempat mereka sekarang ini. "Sebelumnya kita sudah melakukan 'itu' dan menurut adat kaum-mu, itu adalah sebuah ritual vampir untuk memiliki pasangan sehidup-semati", tubuh kurus itu bergetar menandakan ia menahan tangis.

"Dan juga... Kakakku akhirnya menyusul kedua orang tuaku... aku sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi...",

Donghae hanya bisa diam seribu kata namun ia melangkah dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. " ... aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya... jika aku meminum darahmu maka kau akan mati... aku tak ingin hidup abadi tanpa dirimu...", suara berat yang tersirat kecemasan dan kesedihan terdengar jelas.

"...", keheningan langsung mengelilingi mereka.

"Hae-ah... aku yakin...", pemuda itu menoleh. "Jika kau hidup abadi... aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu... atau setidaknya... mungkin kau akan bertemu reinkarnasiku beberapa tahun kedepan...", ucap Hyukjae sembari meluruskan kedua kakinya. "... aku tak mau... walau aku bertemu dengan inkarnasimu... kalian sangat berbeda walau berwujud sama... aku hanya ingin kau Hyukkie... tak-", sebuah jari telunjuk mengunci mulut Sang Vampir.

".. jika demikian, mungkin aku akan bersumpah untuk tidak melupakanmu dan rasa cinta ini hanya untukmu dan kedua hal itu akan terus melekat dalam diriku sampai pengganti kehidupanku berikutnya...", ia tersenyum tipis dan pemuda tampan itu hanya menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Percayalah...", terdiam begitu lama dan akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk dengan lemah.

Hyukjae hendak berdiri, namun tubuhnya seolah hilang kekuatan hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh saat ia mulai mengambil langkah pertama. Kedua lengan kekar itu menahan tubuh kurusnya. "... kurasa, aku benar-bemar lelah... padahal aku tak melakukan apapun...", ucapnya pelan dan Donghae langsung menggendongnya ala pengantin dan langsung melangkah keluar dari dalam jurang gelap tersebut.

"Berpeganganlah dengan erat...", gumamnya dan pemuda manis itu mengeratkan pegangannya. Iris merah itu menerawang sekeliling mencari celah keluar dan mulai melompat ke pijakan pada bongkahan batu yang berada pada dinding juran sambil menahan nyeri pada lukanya yang sudah menutup.

Sedikit membantu, pemuda perak itu melakukan mantera penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan luka sang terkasih.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat,

Sungmin duduk pada bangku panjang di balkon rumahnya. Ia menatap langit gelap tanpa bulan ataupun bintang menghiasi kanvas hitam disana. Ia menghela nafasnya dan kemudian muncul sosok Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai Soulmate sehidup sematinya. "Kyu...", pemuda Vampir itu melangkah dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

".. Hae Hyung dalam masalah...", ucapnya datar.

"Aku sudah tahu... dan... apa kau mulai membenci Hyukkie?", tanya Sungmin pelan dan Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aniyo... aku tak seharusnya benci padanya...", ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda manis itu. "Ini... sudah menjadi takdir mereka...", jemari tangan Sungmin membelai suraian madu milik sang terkasih. "Lalu... bagaimana keadaan Sora Noona?", Kyuhyun menggeleng. "... ia sudah berpulang...",

"Begitu yah... jadi Hykkie benar-benar sendirian...", gumamnya lirih. "Tapi setidaknya ia bersama Hae Hyung... dan mungkin... perasaan mereka akan terus berlanjut sampai kehidupan berikutnya...", ucap Kyuhyun sambil meminta Sungmin untuk bergantian posisi mereka... Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

"...dan kau tahu... aku iri dengan takdir mereka...",

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan jenaka dari Sungmin.

' _Setidaknya kalian akan selalu bahagia..._ ',

.

.

.

"Kau siap...?",

"Ne... lakukan saja...",

Saat ini mereka berada di perbukitan yang biasa mereka singgahi. Letaknya memang jauh dari kediaman pemuda perak itu namun pemandangannya memanjakan mata siapapun saat berada di sana.

Suara jangkrik dan cahaya kunang-kunang menemani mereka. Di atas mereka, sinar bulan menyinari mereka dibalik awan gelap yang menghalanginya... malam yang tenang bagi mereka...

"...", Hyukjae duduk bersandar pada pohon besar sedangkan Donghae duduk di hadapannya. Hal yang ingin pemuda vampir itu hindarkan akhirnya datang juga, dimana ia harus meminum darah kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sudah menggoda dirinya semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hyukjae menyampirkan bagian leher pakaiannya memperlihatkan lehernya yang ada sedikit bercak kemerahan di sana.

"Oh.. tandanya masih ada ternyata...", celetuk Donghae sok polos.

"Su-sudahlah... lakukan saja...", cicit Hyukjae dengan muka merah padam.

Donghae terkekeh pelan dan kemudian ia mendekatkan kedua taringnya pada perpotongan leher Hyukjae. Hendak menghisap darahnya, sebuah bola api mengarah pada mereka dan membakar pohon yang sebelumnya menjadi sandaran Hyukjae.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau meminum darah Hawa!", suara seseorang terdengar oleh mereka berdua. "...", orang yang paling dibenci oleh Donghae akhirnya berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan jarak 10 meter yang menjadi pemisah mereka. "Kau tahu... kau adalah 'anak' kesayanganku... aku selalu mempercayakanmu dan berniat membuatmu menjadi pengganti diriku untuk memimpin klan kita...", sorot tajam tercetak jelas pada kedu iris pria tua itu.

"Dan sekarang... kau benar-benar keterlaluan dan mengkhianatiku?! Lebih baik kau tak usah hidup lagi!", lajutnyadwngan emosi meluap-luap hingga tubuhnya terselimuti api dan kemudian muncul Dara dan seorang pria yang menjadi tangan kanan pria tua itu.

"... Hae-ah... kau akan kalah jika dalam keadaanmu sekarang ini...", bisik Hyukjae sambil mencengkram erat tangan Donghae dengan takut. "...", ia mulai keringat dingin dan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia berdecih, dan kembali lagi ia menggendong Hyukjae dan segera kabur. "Jangan biarkan dia lolos!', seru pria tua itu dan anak buahnya langsung mengejar mereka.

Donghae sudah mencapai batasnya. Staminanya benar-benar sudah mulai habis namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap berlari menjauh dari sekumpulan orang yang mengejarnya. "Hae...", gumam Hyukjae lirih.

Mereka berhenti dan bersembunyi dalam gua yang gelap. Nafas tak beraturan membuat Hyukjae sangat cemas. "Hae-ah... minumlah...", ucap Hyukjae cemas. Pemuda Vampir itu mecengkram kedua bahu Sang Hawa-

.

.

"MATILAH KAU...!",

Mereka terperanjat kaget dan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeeehh?! Kenapa begini?!", beberapa orang langsung menoleh ke sumber suara membuat seorang wanita tua selaku penjaga perpustakaan memberi peringatan pada seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap yang hanya menyengir sambil meminta maaf.

"Berisik sekali kau... kau lupa kalau kita berada di Perpustakaan?", bisik pemuda lainnya yang duduk di sebelah pemuda yang menimbulkan keributan sesaat. "Mianhae... soalnya novel yang kau berikan padaku... bagian serunya sudah rusak...", jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan bagian yang dimaksud.

"Benarkah...?", ia mengambil buku tersebut. "Aaahh... mungkin karena sudah termakan usia...", jelasnya aantai. "Hhh... padahal lagi seru-serunya... aku penasaran dengan vampir itu dan kekasihnya... apa mereka akan bahagia?", tanya pemuda manis itu sambil meletakkan(?) Kepala di atas meja perpus sambil menatap pemuda bersurai hitam yang menatap cover novel miliknya.

"Entahlah...", jawabnya singkat. "Oh ayolah... kau bilang kau sudah membacanya ratusan kali... beritahu aku... Jebaall~", puppy eyes diperlihatkan membuat pemuda tampan itu hanya terkekeh kemudian mengacak suraian cokelat gelap miliknya. "Tidak seru kalau aku menceritakannya padamu...",

"Aaarrgghh! Kau menyebalkan DongHaek jelekk!",

"Lee Eun Hyuk! Sekali lagi kai membuat keributan akan kutendang bokongmu!", seru sang penjaga perpus dan beberapa orang terkikik geli melihat reaksi dari pemuda yang bernama EunHyuk yang terlihat lucu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berisik...", seringai Donghae menggodanya. "Berisik kau...", Eunhyuk mengembungkan kedua pipinya bete. "Tapi sungguh... aku penasaran...", kedua tangannya ia lipat dan dijadikan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. "Keadaan vampir itu... apa dia mati? Apa kekasihnya tertangkap dan mati di tangan vampir jahat itu? Atau vampir itu selamat dan menjadi abadi setelah melawan mereka dan meminum darah kekasihnya?", pertanyaan yang panjang membuat Donghae sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah... nanti akan kucari salinan novelnya...", putus Donghae dan pemuda manis itu langsung bersumringah. "Yoosh~! Akan kutunggu salinannya~! Gomawo Hae-aah~!", Eunhyuk langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae. "Iya.. iya...", dan mereka langsung keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Ah iya... tapi kenapa nama karakter di novel sama denganmu?",

"Entahlah... mungkin ibuku suka dengan nama itu...",

"Hmmm... novel yang benar-benar tua tapi ceritanya menarik..",

"Yaaahh begitulah... Kajja! Kita kerumahku untuk menghilangkan penasaranmu itu...",

"Hehehe Kajja~!",

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Kalian benar-benar berbeda... tapi... rasa cinta yang kalian miliki sangat sama... Hyukkie..._ ',

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Its been a long day...

yeeaahh...

sudah lama aku tidak updated atau published FF karena kesibukanku untuk menghadapi serangkaian ujian sekolah dan kelulusan nanti :3 padahal 2-3 bulan yang lalu aku sudah janji untuk updated 1-2 minggu sekali... hhhh... I don't have much time T_T

jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku publish FF baru.. and hope you like it :)

#Park EunRa JewELFishy


End file.
